


Mixed drabbles from tumblr

by GuardiansLibrary



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardiansLibrary/pseuds/GuardiansLibrary
Summary: Requests are open on my tumblr @delicatelyfallingstarsHeres just to organize them better





	1. Chapter 1

         Water droplets splattered and coated the pale sidewalk. Most shops were beginning to close up for the night. A young college freshman named Dipper unfortunately got caught in the storm. Bursts of wind threatened to topple over Dipper and take his ball cap hat as he ran down the sidewalk searching for cover.

   His lungs and throat dried up trying to catch his breath. As he stopped by a crosswalk, doubling over to recover, a man called over to him.

   “Hey!” he said. 

   He looked up and spotted the man across the street with a broom in one hand and the other holding the glass door of the shop open. Dipper gave a grateful smile and jogged over to the man.

    “Thank you so much!” the freshman said.

    The other man, who Dipper now noticed was wearing a waiter uniform, batted his hand dismissively and smiled timidly, “Hey, it's no problem. I wouldn't have been out there if I was you.” 

    Dipper shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to continue the conversation. He took in the other man’s facial features, smooth round face, deep brown eyes and unkempt hair. He didn’t look half bad admittedly. He gave off a cuddly teddy bear vibe to Dipper.

   The man glanced away and let out a little awkward chuckle after a few heartbeats of silence, “Do you need anything? Maybe a coffee? I’ll even charge you half off.”

   Dipper didn’t even realize that he was shivering, too caught up in staring up at the taller man. “Um, yeah. A coffee sounds nice.”

   The man nodded, propping up the broom against the wall before walking over to the counter, Dipper following in tow. 

   “But, um, I don’t mind paying full price for it.” Dipper murmured.

   “No, I insist! Not your fault you got stuck out in the storm. It appeared out of nowhere. And besides, you're the last customer of the night. It wouldn't hurt to lose a few dimes.” the man replied as he tapped the screen at the counter.

    As the man was brewing Dipper’s coffee, he noticed the name tag pinned to the front of his shirt. 

_ Wirt? Strange name. _ Dipper thought to himself. 

    Wirt spun around and handed Dipper his coffee with a warm smile. He took it and took long gulps of it, although it burned his throat. He glided over to the nearest table.

   Wirt joined him with his own cup of coffee. “Well I’m glad you like it!” Wirt commented. 

    Dipper flushed with embarrassment, slowing down drinking it. 

   Wirt laughed softly. “So, where do you work?”

   Dipper cleared his throat as it started getting scratchy. “I’m a student at the college down the road.”

    Wirt’s eyes widened for a moment before a smile returned to his face. “Really? I am too. What year are you?”

   “Freshman.” Dipper plainly stated, taking another sip, this time savoring it.

    “Yeah, me too. I have a major in music theory.” Wirt said.

    “Really? That sounds pretty cool! Mine is in Science Technology.” Dipper replied.

   Wirt gave an awkward chuckle. “Yours sounds more cool than mine actually.”

   Dipper shrugged, “Eh, not really. I’m surrounded by sci-fi freaks all day. But I guess I’m one too.”

   “Trust me, band geeks are worse. Music is literally all anyone talks about.” he said.

    There was a break in their conversation as they ran out of topics and drank their coffees.

    “Well, when you're done with that I’m afraid you’ll have to leave. I still have some things to clean up before I can close up.” Wirt murmured.

   “Can I take one to go? I’ll pay for it.” 

   Wirt chuckled. “Sure.”

   Dipper left with his steaming hot coffee back into the rain that had eased up from before. He occasionally took sips, wanting to preserve it since he had a long walk. He glanced down at the cup and spotted black ink.

   It read:  _ It was nice meeting you. Hope I can see you again -Wirt  _

   With his phone number written below.


	2. Billford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesnt understand human emotions.

    The portal will be fully charged in a week. It was pretty exciting to say in the least. Finally, Bill will take over this pitiful planet and regain his reputation in the universe.

   But deep down he felt a sting. Bill didn't experience many emotions and he wasn’t sure which one this was. It was so  _ heavy _ . Disappointment maybe? What would he disappointed about? It wasn’t fear either.

   Bill pushed the feeling into the back of his mind, but the effort proved worthless. He couldn’t get it off his mind. He knew  _ everything _ . How could he not understand this?

    Maybe he just needed a distraction. _ Sixer will do the trick surely,  _ he thought.

   Stanford fell asleep on top of his desk again like every other day.

    “Heya Sixer!” Bill greeted the man sat upon a somewhat transparent blue sofa chair.

   Ford gave Bill a lazy smile. “Good to see you again Bill.” Ford sat down on his own chair.

   “You better not be getting lazy! Not when we’re so close!” Bill commanded a table and chess board to appear. 

    Ford let out a huff of amusement. “Ha! Of course not! I’ve just been tired lately.” 

    “Humans sure get tired easily huh! Like kittens!” Bill commented, laughing at his own joke.

    Ford cracked a grin. “Yeah, like kittens.”

    A moment of silence washed over them, both scanning their chess pieces. They moved a couple times before Bill spoke up.

   His voice was lower than his normal almost shouting tone. “As much as I say I know everything, I really don’t understand humans that much.”

   “Oh.” Ford seemed a bit surprise. One that Bill didn’t know absolutely everything, and two that he admitted it. In the few years Ford has know him, Bill never shared secrets. “Well, could I be assistance?”

   “If you don’t mind.” Bill paused, moving a chess piece. “Emotions is a big thing I don’t understand. What do sadness and hopelessness feel like?”

   Ford clenched his teeth. How was he suppose to explain emotions? It's like explaining color to a blind person. “Uh, well… Sadness is very intense and heavy feeling. It makes you unmotivated and you can’t stop thinking about your troubles. Like a crushing emptiness.”

   Bill’s eye was slightly squinted in thought, looking down at the table.

   “Does that make sense?” Ford asked.

   Bill nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

   “And hopelessness is also very intense. Its an intense feeling of not being able to accomplish something. Or something is worthless to try because you know it won't work. Like being stuck in the bottom of a large hole, you can’t get out and know you’ll die. You go numb.” He described.

   Bill nodded. “That one makes more sense to me. What about... love?”

   The hair on the back of Ford’s neck bristled. He let out a quiet and awkward chuckle. “I’m still trying to figure that one out too. But I think it's not being able to live your life without another person in it. No- it’s being able to live  _ without _ them but keeping them around anyways. They’re your best friend and they are above everything else to you.”

   Bill’s eye widen for a moment before falling down into a half lidded glare. “That's stupid. If you don’t need them, why keep them around?!”

   Ford shrugged, a patient smile spread across his face. “Who knows. Love is a weird, complex thing. Reminds me of someone I know.”

   Realization flooded Bill’s mind. Love. He was feeling sadness because he was going to hurt Ford once the portal charges. He felt regret.

   Does that mean he loves Stanford?


End file.
